Bloody Roar Music Videos Revised
by Tiger5913
Summary: (Update: I've removed all the lyrics, but the stories themselves are still there.) Seems like you people don't mind the weirdness of this new idea of mine, hehe! Thanks for the support; enjoy the new update!
1. Crawling In The Dark

5/24/02

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; I don't own them though I wish I did! waggles eyebrows mysteriously Gee, what I could do to them… eyes glaze over Also, none of the songs that I use throughout this series belong to me, but rather their respective singing groups. Don't sue me!

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially Nonamura-chan, Alica Tylon, Psycho Guyver, AKA, Cela, Alexandra Riot, RAYClovis, Kanako-Lover, Natasha, Expert Predator, Me (not "me" as in Tiger5913; the reviewer), Alex, im-35, Jinroh, Ramza Lionheart, and all you other wonderful readers!

**Pre-Story Author's Note:** Hey there! Just another strange, bizarre little fic idea I came up with during the long, extremely tedious bus ride up to San Francisco yesterday to watch that stupid play. This is just an idea of mine regarding how it could be if certain selected Bloody Roar characters were chosen to be in a music video. You'll have to look up the lyrics yourself, though, because we're apparently not allowed to post them here anymore…

Bloody Roar Music Videos 

**By Tiger5913**

"Crawling In The Dark"

**By Hoobastank**

Screen fades slowly into focus as the melody starts playing. A crescent moon hangs in the sky, and shines down onto the shadowy outline of a figure belong, head down, identity concealed.

The camera shifts to show the bystander in a dark alleyway, surrounded by four other people who appear to be thugs by their ragged and punk clothing. The person in the center looks up, and is revealed to be a young teenage Kenji Ohgami, dressed in his yellow ninja gi and red scarf wrapped around his neck, a malicious glint in his eyes.

The punks all start moving at once, leaping at Kenji to attack him, throwing punches and extending their legs to kick him. He just smirks coldly and moves with liquid ease, picking up one of the thugs and throwing him back over his shoulder, straight into another thug from the gang.

The other two bring out knives, their silver blades glinting in the moonlight, and Kenji beckons them to attack him with a wave of his hand. They rush forward at him, and he morphs all of a sudden, knocking the two into walls.

He releases an animal shriek, and runs toward the downed punks, his claws poised in a wicked position, ready to strike. One of the punks screams in horror as the mole nears him, his claw diving to impale as the screen quickly fades black.

The scene changes to a human Kenji looking down at the four thugs lying still on the floor, bloodily bruised and beaten up. He glances down at the dark red substance staining his hands, and averts his eyes guilty as he starts to walk away from the alley.

A police siren is heard, and the ninja quickly leaps up out of sight just as an officer runs into the alleyway, and waves for his accomplices to join him as they inspect the scene.

Kenji is watching from his location, perched up on a tall building above, and his eyes narrow as he sees a female officer bend over one of the punks, and checks his pulse, then shakes her head at the others, indicating that the person is dead.

With an emotionless expression on his face, Kenji merely turns around and slinks away, disappearing into the shadows of the night, his crimson scarf flowing easily in the wind.

He is seen leaping over the rooftops of several buildings, chest rising and falling as he pants in effort of running, his dark hair flying wildly in the cool night breeze. A brief grimace indicates that he looks pained, but the moment disappears soon and Kenji once again resumes a hard, nonchalant expression.

He descends from a building rooftop down to the ground, and begins to slink through the streets, brushing by other nightwalkers carelessly. A couple of the other bystanders glance at him curiously, but he seems not to notice the attention he receives.

Several times, Kenji bumps into other people, and when they turn to glare at him, he shoots them a cold look and they quickly avert their attentions elsewhere, rushing away from him as quickly as they can. He snickers evilly, and continues on his way.

He slips into another alleyway, and this time his eyes focus on the exit on the other side, where a small white building sits. His eyes briefly flicker with fire dancing in them.  
Kenji quickly proceeds toward the building, his hands gripping into fists, hanging by his sides, and his arms quiver as if he is anxious to perform something. His lips are pursed, his body is tensed as he stiffly proceeds forward.

Dark shadows flash in his mind, and lightning strikes, while the sneering face of an estranged man with spiky green hair appears, but Kenji shakes his head and the image vanishes.

All of a sudden, the ninja brushes by a teenage girl with long brown hair tied in a braid, wearing blue and white garbs, and she whirls around to confront him with an indignant look on her face.

Kenji continues walking, his eyes staring straight ahead intently, gazing at the white building, as he ignores the girl. She follows him persistently, calling out things to his back.

Cloaked by the shadows, her lips are barely seen when they crease into a stubborn pout, and she reaches out her hand to grab the other teenage boy's arm. He is unwillingly stopped, and pivots to glare at the young female, flames of ire leaping from his eyes.

She backs away from him when she detects his hidden fury, but Kenji raises his hands in a fighting position, and a cool smirk graces his lips as he murmurs something to invite her to battle.

The two youths fight each other, in a whirl of furious punching and kicking, evading and blocking. A few of the blows land, but none forceful enough to bring down either fighter.

Finally, Kenji stuns the girl by bending on his knees and shooting lightning from his palm, shocking her body and she stops her motion, startled by the jolts. Her mouth falls open and her arms flail helplessly by her sides.

While she is stunned, the ninja strikes at her abdomen, kicks down her legs, and shoves her into a wall several feet back. She falls to the floor after receiving the combo, and Kenji smiles in wicked, arrogant triumph.

He strolls over to where she is laying, and glances down at her limp body with cold indifference. The girl stirs, and opens her eyes, then when she sees him, she yelps and shields her face with her large, white-sleeved arms.

Kenji snarls at her reaction and bends down to grab her arms, yanking her up into a standing position. She shrieks at the fast motion, and off-balanced, falls neatly into his arms, and the top of her head grazes his chin.

The girl backs away, but she finds herself unable to escape his imprisonment, and lifts her head to glare at him defiantly. The two stare into each other's eyes for an eternal moment, master and slave, predator and prey. Their hard expressions eventually begin to soften over time.

Their heads start moving toward one another, and their eyes simultaneously close at the decreasing space. Their lips meet, and Kenji's grip on the girl tightens, splaying her hands on his chest.

All of a sudden, he breaks the contact, and shoves her away from him with a shocked expression on his face. Turning his back on her, the enigmatic ninja throws down a Smoke Bomb, and disappears before her eyes. Left standing alone, the young Uriko Nonomura briefly touches her lips with her own hands, and stares at the white building, the wind whirling her long auburn bangs into her forehead. The screen instantly turns black the same beat that the melody of the song ends.

The End 

**Author's Note:** Ah, and here is another strange idea of mine. 0 Heh, like I said, I got this inspiration while I was riding the bus up to San Francisco, listening to the songs I burned onto my CD, when all of a sudden the pictures started flashing in my mind. This was one of them, but I've got several other song ideas too, and if you readers liked this, then I'll share my others. . Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	2. Dam Dariram

5/24/02

Disclaimer: Alica Tylon belongs to my friend Alica Tylon.

**Bloody Roar Music Videos II**

**By Tiger5913**

"Dam Dariram"

**By Joga**

Screen slowly fades into focus as the melody starts playing. The picture zooms in on a woman sitting at a computer, it being the only source lighting up the dark room as she is typing furiously.

She sighs, and pushes away the black bangs hanging over her eyes before replacing her hands back onto the keyboard. Her eyes briefly flicker to the side, glancing at the picture of a brown-haired man, smiling warmly as he is looking straight out at her.

The woman sighs and smiles too, as if he were in front of her at that very moment. She reaches over past her computer, and turns on the light to avoid hurting her eyes, and also revealing her face to the viewer as the reformed scientist Alica Tylon.

She whirls around in her chair and peers at the entrance of her room, and sees that the door is open, and the shadowed outline of a figure is stretched on the floor. Her eyes widen in a bit of fear, and she bites her lip as she bows her head respectfully at the newcomer.

A foot steps into her room, and then its partner follows soon after, with the lanky form of their owner appears in the doorway. Without turning around, Alica gropes around her computer behind with her hand and finds the master switch, shutting off the electronic device.

A man slowly walks over to Alica, his eyes watching her intently, and a licentious, wicked grin touching his lips. He mumbles something to her, and laughs when he sees her shocked and repulsed reaction.

Alica stands up from her chair and begins to step backwards, but the male persists, stalking toward her with an evil glint lingering in his eyes. His hands are raised, and they seem to be reaching out toward her.

The malicious Van Tylon has reached her by now, and he grabs a hold of her snow-white blouse, pulling and tugging at it. Small circular buttons fly all over the place as she struggles, trying to push him away, but he knees her hard in the stomach, and she stumbles to the floor.

Alica blinks and inhales sharply as the intruder leans over her, and grips her shoulders with his hands, pulling her back up into a frail standing position. He presses her against the wall, and yanks a pistol from his pocket, holding it at her throat as he continues to tear at her blouse.

Wet tears stain her cheeks, and her cheeks tremble as the female scientist raises her head, averting her eyes to look at the sky, her lips moving in a silent prayer, though she knows no one can stop what is about to happen. The screen abruptly flickers black just as she opens her mouth to let out a piercing scream.

The scene changes to Alica weakly stumbling out from a house and she stops briefly to glance through the window of a room, spying the silhouette of a man inside, his arms raised above his head in a psychotic stance.

She blinks back the fresh tears threatening to spill from her indigo colored eyes and turns back to start running down the path leading away from the house, her hand clutching a fistful of a short-sleeved, pale blue robe she is donning.

The torn remains of white material are sticking out of her robe, and Alica has red stinging scratches all over her lower arms. She seems to be oblivious to the pain even when branches are whipping across her injuries as she is quickening her pace.

The folds of her robe fly open on occasion, and a long tear can be seen running down the side of her skirt, the lower part of the article of clothing almost falling into two pieces, exposing a vast majority of her long, creamy legs.

Alica runs down the street of a city, her ghost-like white hair flowing wildly behind her, and several people stop to stare at the strange woman dashing as if the hell of the hounds were after her.

Two guys grin at her lecherously, but she shoots them an absolutely cold glare; with the look of a haunted woman lingering in her eyes, the pair glances at each other nervously and quickly darts away from her path.

As she runs past them, they glance in her direction, and shrug carelessly. Shaking their heads, the two both take out cigarettes, then light the white cylinders and bring them to their lips to smoke.

Alica continues dashing along the sidewalk, her head bowed down as tears of shame slide over her smooth cheeks. Her lips tremble and she stumbles over a bump in the pavement, but she stubbornly surges forward on her way.

Finally, the scientist comes to a stop in front of a tall building, and she darts inside, charging up the stairs frantically. Her sandals fall off sometime during the sprint, but she doesn't notice and continues on.

Alica steps into a dimly-lit hallway, and glances around hurriedly, then peers at each door, pressing her hands against her heaving chest. When she finds the right one, she grabs the doorknob and bursts inside.

The person inside jumps up from a chair, also formerly had been typing on their own computer. Alica runs at the figure, and collapses into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist in a vice-like grip.

The lighting shines on his face, and the man turns out to be the one that was in the picture next to her computer earlier. The female scientist clings to his shoulders, sobbing as he is stroking his hand through her hair comfortingly.

Her head tilts upward and he leans down, gently brushing his lips against her forehead. A pained look crosses her face, and Alica closes her eyes as she stands on her tiptoes and kisses her significant other insistently. Stephen Goldberg tightens his arms around the woman as he runs his hands through her black hair, and holds her in his secure embrace. The screen instantly turns black the same beat that the melody of the song ends.

The End 

**Author's Note:** Hehe, the second installment to this weird new series of mine! P The theme in this one is a bit more mature than the last, but I felt the situation was necessary, and besides, the lyrics are describing something very serious anyway. I hope that I didn't scare or offend anyone with these contents, and readers, please leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue with another music video! I have a couple ideas in my head already, but if anyone would like me to tweak with their suggestions, fire away!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	3. By Myself

3/1/04

Special dedication to Librarose, one of my best fans and a great friend that is unfortunately gone.

**Bloody Roar Music Videos III**

**By Tiger5913**

"By Myself"

**By Linkin Park**

Screen slowly fades into focus as the melody starts playing. Shot focuses on a large room, the intimidating arena occupied by a single fighter with a head of silver hair.

His eyes travel to look everywhere, suspicious as his body is visibly tense and watching intently when a door across from him suddenly slides up to open. His hand flies down to his side and tightens into a fist, drawing inner power in preparation for whatever was coming.

The doorway is dark and a looming figure emerges, tall and silent as feet are off from the ground and jade-colored hair comes into the lighting first, establishing an immediate uniqueness.

A hovering woman cackles loudly as she approaches her opponent, hands casually at her side, emitting small cracks of lightning that seem to be held in her very palms. The red trench-coated man, Xion, steps back a little uncertainly, slightly startled by her appearance.

The mysterious entity lays chilling yellow eyes upon his form and a delicious smile crosses her lips as she charges forward with blinding speed. Her joined hands bursting with power, she shocks the man into the air with a huge explosion of lightning.

He had barely been able to register her movement – it was too fast – but once in the air, he quickly regained a sturdy position for when he would descend to the ground. While falling, he caught a glimpse of her name on one of the legs of her skintight outfit.

The newly identified Uranus snarls when he calls out her name and she grabs Xion as he lands, throwing him directly into a wall, cackling when she sees him grimace from his back slamming forcefully.

Xion arises to his feet quickly and brushes his silvery bangs back carelessly when spies the woman dashing toward him again. He grins knowingly and eases into his beast form, a wave of lit energy erupting from his formerly human body, knocking his opponent back with the force.

Uranus responds to his challenge by changing into her own beast form, a huge, massive chimera that immediately reaches out with both arms to grab the silvery creature. He evades her attempt and lashes toward her with his lengthy weapons.

The two powerful fighters engage in furious clashes and few are impacting, as both are skilled in dodging and focus more on endurance rather than retaliation to show dominance over the other one.

Endless time passes by and Uranus is inevitably victorious, grounding Xion and holding him down with her body as she continuously shocks him with the lightning emitting from her hands.

Xion is forcibly reverted back to human form, his eyes closed as he reluctantly submits to the woman. She arises from his still body and steps back as numerous soldiers appear from the doorway behind her to snatch away this defeated soul.

Uranus looks down at him with a twinge of pity in her eyes but she turns around and floats away, her expression clearly uneasy when a royal, elderly figure gazes at her admiringly and commends her for the victory.

Scene switches to see Xion clinging to the wall, braces holding his wrists and ankles to prevent him from leaving his trapped position. He is visibly angry and his face is flushed red as he screams his anguish.

The door of the room's entrance opens just then and Uranus comes in, trying to be furtive as she quietly drifts over to the loudly verbal man, placing a finger to her lips as she shushes him hurriedly.

She releases him from his shackles and he falls to the floor, and then lifts his head to glare at her curiously. Uranus avoids his eyes and turns to leave the room, seeming to be confused by her own action.

Xion persists his curiosity and grabs her arm, pulling her back forcefully so she cannot escape his grasp. The hovering woman pivots and fire lights up in her eyes as she resists his hold.

Xion grabs her other arm and pulls both of them down to the sides, forcing Uranus to fall forward into him. She appears irritated and tries to tug herself away but after futile struggling, she eventually looks up to glare acid into his eyes with her own.

The two stare at each other intensely for an endless moment, then both move forward of their own accord to press their lips together in a heated kiss. Xion backs the woman up against the door and he quickly locks it so no one will interrupt their session.

Months later, Xion and Uranus are seen together, both running hurriedly while the woman holds a cloth-wrapped bundle in her arms. Bullets whiz by their heads and a peculiar-looking dart hits the silver-haired man in the back, causing him to stumble forward and fall to the ground.

Uranus stops immediately and looks back, screaming his name; taking advantage of her halt, a soldier approaches from behind and slams the back of her head. Her eyes glaze over and she slumps down, her form and the bundle caught by the same assaulter as Xion howls his fury._  
_As the stung fighter sinks into unconsciousness, the man holding Uranus and her package leave while other soldiers come over to pick Xion up. An older man stands by and waves him to be taken away.

Xion wakes up later, finding himself in a desolate area and his body staggers up weakly, shaking off the effects of the drug that he was shot with earlier when he had been retreating.

The lean man looks around for his jade-haired companion and when he discovers her gone, he scowls viciously and immediately starts running back toward the city. He approaches his destination and heads for the large structure that surely held his small family._  
_Xion breaks into the palace with ease and searches frantically through the halls, shattering numerous wooden doors. He reaches one that is metal and glares at the barrier coldly, then partially morphs his hand to reveal sharp points and insistently cuts a line down the center.

Finished with his task, the silver-haired man kicks the worthless door aside and steps inside, his hand reverting back to human skin and nails as he walks through the darkness. He spies dim light in the distance and accelerates his pace, eagerly running toward the unknown.

When he arrives in the main room, Uranus is seen inside a liquid-filled tube, her arms crossed over her chest while her eyes are closed and her expression is emotionless. The tube beside her houses an infant with silvery jade hair, his eyes also closed and his body in a fetal position.

The elderly King Orion laughs cruelly at the shock on Xion's face and then motions for his soldiers to gather around and raise their guns in preparation to fire at his command.

His lips snarl back and his eyes glow inhumanly and with that, the man rushes into battle headfirst, an unholy light enveloping his body, making him invulnerable for a period of time. Xion will surely fight and risk everything to get his beloved Uranus and their child back. The screen instantly turns black the same beat that the melody of the song ends.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Finally, the third installation has arrived! Darling Librarose, if you read this, I sincerely hope you didn't think it was too crappy. .0 Sorry I took so long to write a Uranon fic for you but like I said, the inspiration had to come naturally and even for this I pushed myself. Please don't hate this music video! pleads You other readers, thank you for looking at this and please leave a review and let me know what you think. I encourage everyone to speak your ideas; I'll gladly take requests for future music videos as long as you give me the song and the couple (the situation too, if you want it to be very specific). )

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
